1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communications systems and methods. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for broadcasting content via wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous over-the-air (wireless) audio broadcast services are available for the consumer including conventional AM and FM radio and, more recently, satellite (e.g. XM) radio. Additional service offerings are in development including High Definition Radio and Digital AM radio.
Currently, these offerings are audio only. That is, conventional wireless broadcast technologies provide only an audio signal for the consumer.
However, these audio only services would be enhanced by the transmission and display of visual information, including images, that are synchronized and relevant to associated audio services.
Unfortunately, current and planned audio only wireless broadcast systems have no means for providing such visual imagery. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system or method for providing images synchronized and relevant to associated audio program content in a wireless audio broadcast network.